Scott Truman
Scott is the son of Colonel Truman, and he served in the Air Support during the last battle with Venjix, before everyone retreated into the domed city of Corinth. Scott was never good enough for his father, since he was always seen as not being ready for the hard fights. He had to always live in his brother Marcus' shadow. His own father even ordered him to stay out of Marcus' way during the Battle for Corinth. During the battle, Scott did as he was ordered, but sadly Marcus was shot down & lost in the fight. Scott's fighter jet was shot too, but he managed to eject out of it. After making it to the ground, with a broken arm, Scott was picked up by Summer, and they barely managed to make it into the city. After making it into the city, Scott was recruited by Doctor K and became the Red Ranger of the RPM team. Colonel Truman still never saw Scott as being good enough, even though Doctor K had made him Red Ranger. When Dr. K needed a reactor in order for the Croc Carrier Zord to function, Scott knew the only place to find it would be outside the city, since that reactor had been placed in his brothers jet. Scott went outside the city on his own & retrieved the reactor, along with something else. Before the Battle for Corinth, Marcus was to write a letter of recommendation to Colonel Truman, explaining who he wanted as the leader of the Second Eagle Squadron. That letter never made it to Colonel Truman, until Scott found it along with the reactor. The letter Marcus wrote told Colonel Truman that Scott was the one he wanted as the leader of Second Squad. Scott continued to try and prove himself to his father, but never seemed to succeed. After Colonel Truman awarded Gem with the Medal of Valor, Scott felt the only way to prove himself a hero, was to go out on his own into the Wasteland to battle Venjix. However, Gem soon caught up with him, and Scott realized what he was doing was wrong and breaking his own rules. Gem apologized to Scott for the way he had acted after he got the medal. The two then discovered refugees who had escaped from a Venjix Prison Camp. Scott & Gem managed to disguise themselves as prisoners, and when the time was necessary, they Morphed and rescued the prisoners from Tenaya 7 & the Grinders. They then helped the refugees, including Commander Murdock, get into Corinth City. After Commander Murdock informed Colonel Truman that it was thanks to Scott that everyone was rescued, the Colonel went to award Scott with a Medal of Valor. But Scott returned the medal, explaining that what he did broke the rules and was selfish. He told his dad that when the day came that he truly earned the Medal of Valor, he was proudly accept it, but it was not that day. During a battle with the banished General Shifter, the Red Ranger was giving it all he had against the general. However, Shifter managed to implant a small control key inside of Scott, without the Red Ranger realizing it. As the hours past, the key continued to give Scott more and more pain. Finally after Dr. K scanned Scott's body, she found out that the key was a Nano Magnetic Transmitter. But before they could do anything about it, Scott was gone. The Red Ranger showed up later with his body under the control of Shifter. The Rangers were up against a wall as they couldn't blast Shifter or their leader, but then needed to do something. Luckily when Tenaya 15 showed up and blasted Shifter, the blast also broke the control for the key. The Control Key was then ejected from Scott. After the other Rangers managed to beat Shifter with the RPM Ultrazord, it was the Red Ranger who destroyed the fallen General with his Street Saber. As the Red Ranger, Scott led the Rangers in battle and was the final deciding vote in all important matters. During the final battle of Corinth, Scott led the team & fought bravely along with the other Rangers. They managed to destroy the final Attack Bot, and then Scott fought Venjix himself with the Street Saber. Though he gave it everything he had, Venjix still managed to beat him. But the Rangers weren't done yet. After receiving a distress signal from his Morpher, Scott, Flynn and Summer went to the location to rescue the citizens, and Scott saved his dad. Then in their final stand against Venjix, Scott, Flynn, and Summer together managed to weakened him just enough, so that when Gem & Gemma caused the Control Tower to crash down onto Venjix, it finally destroyed Venjix. With the battle won, and the Rangers returning their Morphers to Dr. K, Scott was given the position of leader of Eagle Squadron Commander by his father.